My love for you Baby - Mi Amor Por Tí Nena Hannily-Sparia
by Mily Little Liar
Summary: Hannily-Sparia Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Narra Aria: Hoy regresé a Rosewood-Wow se ve más pequeño, pero hay algo distinto, eso que falta desde que Ali desapareció. A veces me gusta pensar que regresará con una sonrisa y sorprenderá a todos como siempre.

No puedo negar que extraño pasar tiempo con las chicas, sobre todo con Spencer, ella me entendía demasiado, y yo a ella, es tan inteligente, y siempre consigue lo que quiere con sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Ella (mamá de Aria): Y esa sonrisa?

Aria: Me alegra volver.

Ella: A mí también, dijo mientras sonreía. –Apresúrate linda que Mike(hermano menor de Aria te espera).

En la escuela (Rosewood High)

Aria: Cuando llegué a la escuela vi a Emily Fields.

Emily: Volviste!

Aria: Sí! Dije mientras la abrazaba.

Emily: Y ya no tienes cabello rosa.

Aria: Se quedó en Islandia.

Emily: jajajaja y que tal es allá?

Aria: Distinto, pero creo que prefiero Rosewood-Sonó el timbre mientras terminaba mi oración-

Emily: Que clase tienes?

Aria: Creo que literatura.

Emily: Igual yo!

Aria: Genial, vamos.

Emily: Han estado hablando mucho del nuevo profesor.

Aria: Parece que me he perdido de mucho- dije mientras me sentaba en la columna siguiente a la de Emily.

Esa es Hanna? :O

Emily: Sí

Aria: -Noté que Em sonrió y sonrojó pero no dije nada- Y esa es Mona?

Emily: Esa misma.

Aria: Hanna nos vio y nos sonrió mientras nos saludaba con la mano. –Wow- dije sorprendida, Hanna está muchísimo más delgada y wow, no parece ella, lo mismo con Mona, Miré a Emily y estaba buscando algo en su mochila. Entonces la vi, era Spencer con sus libros en la mano y tomó asiento rápidamente. Mi corazón se aceleró y mis manos empezaron a sudar, de pronto se me cayó el lapicero, me agaché a recogerlo mientras oí que se presentaba el maestro nuevo.

Ezra: Mi nombre es Ezra Fitz, Santo Cielo!

Aria: Levanté la mirada, y me quedé callada pero sorprendida, no quería que nadie lo notara.

Ezra: Lo siento, ahora vuelvo, dijo –mientras se retiraba del aula-

Aria: (Ayer lo besé en el bar, Dios Mío, es mi maestro? Esto es una locura…)

Emily: Que pasó, se conocen?

Aria: No lo creo.

Emily: Parece que el sí

Aria: Perdí mi mirada para no acuar nerviosa y me encontré con la de Sepncer, sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en mí y cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba cambiaron de dirección inmediatamente.

-Bueno el capítulo de hoy fue narrado por Areia como se habran dado cuenta, los demás será narrados Solo los primeros capítulos serán muy parecidos a la serie, los demás son diferentes- Ojalá les haya gustado c:

-Mily


	2. Chapter 2

Narra Hanna: Hoy fue el primer día de clases en Rosewood High, Aria regreso, está distinta, pero sigue rara, y por cierto que onda con lo del maestro._. Y vi a Emily, siempre la veo, pero me encanta recordármelo, siempre trato de evitarla o saludarla muy rápido, es extraño, me siento avergonzada y me pongo muy nerviosa si paso mucho tiempo junto a ella, y cuando la veo con Ben un sentimiento de tristeza y rabia me invade, jamás había sentido algo así por una persona… por una chica. Debe ser porque antes éramos muy unidas, yo que sé.

-suena mi teléfono- Hola?

Mona ("nueva mejor amiga de Hanna") : Y como estás?

Hanna: Como crees?

Mona: Entonces es cierto que te pillaron los lentes?

Hanna: Sí, y no quiero hablar de ello por favor.

Mona: Irás a la cárcel?

Hanna: Mona Basta!

Mona: ESTÁ BIEN, SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI

Hanna: Sí tienes razón, perdona es que estoy de mal humor, hablamos mañana?

Mona: Yo no tengo la culpa Hanna-colgó antes de que le pudiera responder-

Al día siguiente: -En la escuela-

Spencer: Hola Hanna

Hanna: Hola Spence,dije mientras sonreía y buscaba a Mona con la mirada.

Spencer: Buscando a alguien?

Hanna: No, dije y sonreí nuevamente

Spencer: Mira, allí vienen las chicas

Aria: Hola Spencer, Hanna

Spencer: Hola Aria

Emily: Hola, -nos saludó y estaba acompañada- Ella es Maya, se acaba de mudar a la casa de Ali.

Spencer: Sí lo sé.

Maya: Hola chicas

Aria: Hola mucho gusto

Hanna: Em… oigan me encantaría seguir hablando pero tengo que ir… em… por alla, adiós

Maya: Bye, dijo con una risita sarcástica.

Narra Hanna: Así que alguien se mudó a casa de ALi, interesante…

Mona: Hola Hann

Hanna: Creí que estabas molesta

Mona: Descuida cariño, te entiendo eres mi mejor amiga recuerdas?

Hanna: Claro! ,sonreí mientras ella me abrazaba –a veces Mona me confundía demasiado-

Ben(Novio de Emily): Disculpen chicas han visto a Em?

Hanna: Sí, pero no estaba buscándote, dije sarcásticamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mona: río para disimular, Hanna quiso decir que sí, está en el comedor.

Ben: Ok gracias, dijo con cara de confusión y se marchó.

Mona: Que te pasa Hanna, estás demasiado rara

Hanna: Perdona, no sé lo que me pasa, (era cierto que me estaba pasando).

Mona: Chico Lindo. Chico lindo!

Hanna: No estoy de humor Mona

Sean(novio de Hanna): Hola mi amor, que sucede, porque esa cara.

Mona: Dejo solos a los tortolitos.

Hanna: Hola amor, traté de sonreír pero fue inútil.

Sean: se quedó callado y me abrazó, a veces el me entendía muy bien.

Narra Hanna: Quiero a Sean, es decir es mi novio y yo me moría por el cuándo nadie me quería y el muy guapo, pero no lo sé creo que estoy confundida.

-Más tarde-

Ashley (mamá de Hanna): Que tal la escuela cariño?

Hanna: Ben, mamá me voy a mi habitación estoy cansada.

Ashley: Te llevo algo de comer?

Hanna: Ya comí gracias

Ashley :Ok

Narra Hanna: Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Emily, es que la extraño como amiga? O cómo algo más, Dios que acabo de pensar Hanna Marin, a ti te gustan los chicos, estás con Sean. Pero… pero…

Ashley: Hanna!

Hanna: Sí mamá?

Ashley: Tienes una llamada.

Hanna: Que raro, porque no me llamaron al celular- Quién es?

Ashley: Emily Fields, apresúrate-

Hanna: Qué? dije mientras me bajé rápidamente de mi cama y prácticamente volé por las escaleras.

Emily: Hann, hanna,-dijo con la voz entrecortada, estaba llorando-

Hanna: Em , que sucede estás bien?

Emily: Hanna, encontraron un cuerpo y creen que es de Ali.

Hanna: -me quedé en shock –

Ashley: Cariño estás bien?


End file.
